Think Of Me No More
by BandGeek3891
Summary: Basically a continuation of the movie. Erik decided that he isn't going to let Christine move on with her life unless she chooses to be with him instead. Christine is caught in a love triangle that she can't seem to escape. Bad summary, good story.
1. Escaping the labyrinth

Chapter 1

Burning wood was crashing into the murky water ahead of the small gondola, sending steam flying into the air. I hope we make it out of here in time, Christine Daae worried as she absentmindly rubbed her fiancée, Raoul's, shoulder. She couldn't help but glance behind her to see if she could get one last glimpse of her beloved angel, but all she could see was mist and fog. She wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved. Her thoughts were interrupted as the gondola bumped onto shore.

"Raoul," Christine started to ask him as he helped to out of the boat, "What do you suppose is going to become of Erik?" Her big brown eyes looked out at the murky water as if the ghost were following them.

"That monster? Dear, you mustn't worry about him. Remember, he's not really the kind angel you thought he was," Raoul stated as he placed one of Christine's dark curls behind her ear. The sound of crashing wood behind them cut off their conversation.

Christine jumped at the sound and cried out, "Raoul, we have to get out of here or else we're going to burn alive!" She grabbed Raoul's hand and started to make her way out. Smoke was filling the underground labyrinth fast and the two lovers were having some difficulty finding their way out. Christine finally spotted a door and muttered, "Thank God!" as she fought her way over with Raoul in tow.

The couple burst out into the night air after what seemed like an eternity. The cool, crisp air felt very refreshing after being stuck in that smoke hole. Christine's once snow white dress was now black from the ash and smoke and Raoul's face was smudged with debris. A crowd of spectators was gathering outside to watch, as the Opera Populaire burned to the ground. The couple headed over to join them.

"Oh my God!" Raoul exclaimed, once he turned around and saw what was happening. The opera house wasn't just feeding the fire; it was giving it a banquet! Christine could only look on, horrified. Her home, her whole past, was being engulfed by flames. Tears started cascading down her face and Christine couldn't stop them, no matter how hard she tried.

Raoul looked over at his future wife and noticed her tears. His heart broke in two at the sight of her being so upset. "It's going to be ok," he whispered into Christine's ear with a soothing voice, taking her in his arms. At least, he hoped everything would be fine. The Vicomte had a sickening feeling deep down that the phantom wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Christine took in all the people around her. She spotted Andre and Firmin, wallowing in misery as they watched their booming business go down the drain. Madame and Meg Giry were watching with dumb struck looks on their faces. Christine wondered what they were going to do since they, obviously, lost their jobs. The prima dona, Carlotta, was as always, surrounded by her entourage, but instead bossing them around, as usual, she was bawling her eyes out.

Christine looked up at Raoul. "What's her problem?" she asked as she nodded in Carlotta's direction.

"Piangi was found with a Punjab around his neck after you disappeared through the trap door," Raoul sadly said.

"Oh my God!" Christine muttered. Any second thoughts about the decision she made to go with Raoul disappeared. How could any human be so cruel and kill so relentlessly, she thought as the crowd of spectators grew larger. Christine suddenly felt sick. Everything was happening too fast.

"Can we please get out of here Raoul?" she asked, "I don't think I can take anymore of this!" With that being said, the couple hurried away through the darkness without a second glance behind them.


	2. An unexpected visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux.**

**Author's note: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Here's the next chapter. Sorry I didn't put an a/n on the last chapter. I'm new at this and I'm still trying to figure everything out. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Erik heaved the candlestick back one last time. It struck the mirror with a loud crash and pieces of glass flew everywhere. Erik was surprised that a piece hadn't cut him. He wouldn't have cared if one had though; his life was meaningless now that Christine was gone. How could she have left me for that priss, he wondered over and over again. How could she have led me on like that and then stab me in the back?

The mob's voices were growing louder and the last thing Erik wanted was to be found by them. He shuddered as he thought of the horrendous things that those people would do to him if he was caught. He shook that thought instantly though, as he turned towards the hidden doorway that was behind the mirror he had just smashed.

"I am the opera ghost," he said to himself, "a bunch of common people will not catch me." Erik took one last look behind him and walked through the doorway out of his home for what he thought would be the last time. "Christine hasn't seen the last of me," he muttered under his breath as he stepped over the threshold.

Sunlight bathed the large room in warmth and light, giving Christine a rude awakening in the process. She groaned loudly and rolled out of her bed. What had happened the previous night hadn't registered in the girl's mind yet and it took a moment for Christine to remember where she was.

"Where am I?" Christine said, a bit dazed.

"Why, you're in the Vicomte de Changey's guest suit," an extremely cheery voice behind Christine chimed. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the voice and let out a small, startled scream.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you mademoiselle. I just came to see how you were doing," the stranger explained. "OH! I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Madeleine. I'm one of the maids here." She gave a small curtsey.

Christine found herself at a loss for words. "Pleasure to meet you," she stammered. This girl is way too cheery for this hour of the morning, Christine thought, wishing the girl could go away and let her get back to sleep.

"The Vicomte had a few garments put into the closet for you and breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes," Madeleine chortled. After saying this, she gave a small curtsy and scurried out of the room.

Well she's an energetic one, Christine thought to herself as she opened the mahogany closet doors. She nearly fell over with amazement as the doors swung open. Raoul's idea of 'a few' dresses was vastly over-exaggerated. There had to have been twenty gowns hanging there, all of them looking very fine and expensive.

"My God!" Christine whispered under her breath. She never saw so many beautiful dresses all in one place, at least, not any that she owned. After gawking at the sight for a moment, she grabbed a light blue dress with navy trim and slipped it on. She gazed at herself in a full length mirror and wondered if this was really happening to her.

A few minutes later, Christine made her way down the long flight of stairs. She could smell food cooking as she walked into the bright room. Raoul was already seated at the long table looking at the mail, but when Christine walked in, he quickly arose.

"Good morning dear," he said as he kissed her cheek, "I hope you slept well."

Something's bothering him, Christine noticed. He looked a bit disoriented. "I slept fine, but I'm not so sure about you. You don't look well," she told Raoul.

"Oh… well," Raoul seemed to be searching for the right thing to say, "I received a letter from Madame Giry telling me that your 'angel' was no where to be found."

HA! Christine thought as she tried to contain a laugh. That's what was bothering him? I thought it would have been something serious. I certainly don't blame Erik for wanted to get away from that mob as fast as he could. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Raoul demanded, very confused at his fiancée's reaction.

Christine instantly hid her smile "Nothing," she replied quickly. There was no way she was telling Raoul what she had just thought. Christine felt her stomach grumble and she realized how hungry she was. "Let's eat, shall we? I'm starved."

A few minutes went by and no one uttered a word. Christine found her mind thinking about Erik. I hope he's all right, she kept thinking. She prayed he hadn't decided to do anything drastic, but knowing him, she wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he did. A cold shiver went up her spine at the thought.

"Oh, I forgot!" Raoul piped, breaking the silence, "I received word from Messieur Andre and Messieur Firmin that they are going to rebuild the Opera Populaire."

Christine was overcome with happiness. She would get to see all of her friends again and maybe, just maybe, she would get to perform again. When she mentioned this to Raoul though, her hopes were smashed.

"Victomtesses can't perform in operas," Raoul stated in a matter of fact tone. He saw disappointment overshadow Christine's face, "I'll tell you what though, I will allow you to sing. If I took that away from you, I don't think you'd survive." A small smile crept over Christine's face.

I should have known, Christine told herself. I'm marrying a Vicomte, not a peasant. At least I'll be able to go watch the operas.

The rest of the meal was spent talking about various things, including wedding plans, but Christine's mind was always straying back to Erik. What was he doing? Where was he? Would she ever see him again? These thoughts kept revolving around in her head and she couldn't seem to get rid of them. Finally, some maids started clearing the table.

Christine got up from her seat, "I'm going to explore the house a bit," Christine announced. Hopefully that will get Erik out of my head, a small voice inside her said.

"If you'll just wait a couple minutes, I'll go with you and show you around," Raoul told her. Christine happily agreed and waited in the hall for Raoul to join her. Erik was still haunting her thoughts. She was beginning to wonder if she missed the opera ghost.

"Christine, Christine," an all too familiar voice sang, emanating from the walls. Christine's heart skipped a beat. Erik was all right after all, but what was he doing here.

"Erik, what are you doing here?" She whispered, her voice shaking.

"My dear, you did not think you would escape that easily now did you?" The phantom's voice said maniacally.

Christine couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her adoring angel was stalking her! She was felling lightheaded and dizzy. The floor was looming closer and closer and suddenly, her whole world went black.

**Author's note: I know, Erik sounds all evil and awful now. That will change though, I promise. He won't be evil the whole story!**


	3. Wondering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux. I only own the plot**

**Author's note: Sorry it's been a while. I had a bit of a writers block and school started. I'm not sure how often I'll get to add chapters but I'll try and do my best. Oh, and I decided this is going to be R/C. There are too many E/C things and there needs to be something different. Plus, I think R/C is cute. If you don't like it, deal with it! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Nothing really happens in the plot. It's basically a fluff chapter but every story needs one of those I guess.**

Chapter 3

Erik stood hidden behind a door in the Vicomte's foyer, pondering whether or not he should run out and snatch the unconscious Christine. If he succeeded, he could take Christine prisoner and somehow brainwash her to fall in love with him. Even though he'd be living a lie, at least he could live with the only woman he would ever love. Erik thought of this idea too long though, because Raoul burst into the room.

"DAMN" Erik swore under his breath. Oh well, he thought to himself, if you don't succeed, try, try again. The opera ghost scurried from the scene, unseen by anyone.

Christine's eyes fluttered open. Raoul was hovering over her with a very worried look on his face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her maid, Madeleine, standing idle, looking a bit nervous.

"Christine, dear, what happened?" Raoul asked anxiously, "I heard a loud a loud thump and when I came in, you were on the floor."

Christine wasn't sure herself what had happened. She was almost positive that that voice was that of her angel, but she could have easily imagined it. One thing was for certain though, whatever that voice was, it terrified her.

"I…I thought I heard Erik threatening me through the wall," Christine replied in a shaky voice, "I may have imagined it but I highly doubt it."

A feeling deep down inside Raoul made him believe the frightened young lady beside him. Erik had done some very amazing, but terrible things in the past and stalking Christine through the walls was just another one of those things he could add to his list. The Vicomte suddenly didn't feel safe in his own home. He glanced over at Christine, sitting up on her bed, looking around the room. Raoul could see her bright, brown eyes darting back and forth, as if searching for a masked man lurking in the shadows.

"I think I need to go out and get some air," Christine said quietly. Chills were going up and down her spine as she thought of what Erik would have done if Raoul hadn't gotten to her first. She couldn't believe that the thought that she missed the phantom ever crossed her mind.

"I'll go with you," Raoul hastily stated. His beloved Christine wasn't going anywhere alone when that deformed man could be lurking around every corner.

Christine got up and smoothed her dress. She would have preferred to go alone but she could understand why Raoul would be concerned. Plus, he seemed very fidgety and nervous. It was almost comical, the way Raoul acted when he was worked up. He needed to go out for some fresh air too. Christine noticed that as soon as she started walking towards the door, Madeleine rushed over to smooth out the bed. These maids are all compulsive neat freaks, she thought to herself as she made her way out the door.

In a few short minutes, the couple found themselves in the garden. Christine glared against the bright sunlight and tried to keep herself her self from fainting again. She was still feeling a bit woozy from her fall. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she gazed around at the sight that beheld her.

Neat rows of tulips lined a neatly stoned pathway that wound lazily all through the garden. A large variety of fruit trees stood idly off to the side. Gardeners tended to the bushes and didn't seem to notice Raoul and Christine's arrival. Christine breathed in the sweet perfume the flowers gave off while Raoul led her through the garden, her hand clutched in his.

The couple soon forgot all about their troubles with Erik. They felt like small children again, running around and giggling. Christine even began to sing, something she had been frightened to do since that night when the phantom took her down to make her his bride.

That clear, beautiful voice, plucked at the strings in Erik's heart as he stood behind a large rose bush, hidden from view. He still couldn't fathom the idea of his beloved Christine loving anyone more than him, her angel of music.

"I may have failed once," the phantom grumbled under his breath, "but it's not ever yet."


	4. Anxiety of a meeting

**Authors note: Thank you all for the reviews! I love getting them! Hope you like this next chapter. I'm wanted to make one chapter out of the whole event, but it would have been too long. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Two months went by without a trace of Erik. He almost escaped Christine's mind as she got wrapped up in her wedding plans, but the opera ghost was always residing in the back of her mind. It seemed as if he was watching her every move, even though he couldn't be seen and was really locked away in his lair all this time. The past events though, had put everyone, especially the Vicomte and Christine, on edge. Christine hoped and prayed that Erik wouldn't infiltrate her wedding the next day.

Christine sat at her vanity thinking about the rehearsal dinner that night as she brushed her mahogany curls. Tonight was that fateful night when she would meet her future in-laws. She was terrified that they would not like, nor respect her because of her social status. She would never be able to live up to being a Viscomtess. Christine wouldn't even let Madeleine or any of the other maids pamper her. She even insisted upon doing some of the chores around the house. That was something Raoul's parents would definitely not approve of.

As Christine put the final touches to herself, she heard a knock on the door and Madeleine popped in.

"Are you ready Mademoiselle?" the young maid asked, "The Viscomte is waiting downstairs."

Christine sighed, "Madeleine, how many times have I told you to call me Christine?"

"Too many to count," Madeleine replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, and yes, I'm ready. Would you please get my coat for me and I'll be right down," Christine told Madeleine as she walked out of the room.

"Certainly Mademoiselle Christine," the maid replied and curtsied. She bounded out of the room like a scared deer to fetch Christine's cloak.

Christine smiled to herself as Madeleine left. At least she used my name, even if she added a title to it, she thought to herself. But tomorrow, I'll be Madame de Changey! A smile from ear to ear covered her face as she took one last glance in the mirror. Her stomach was doing flip flops as she thought of meeting Raoul's family for the first time.

Raoul stood at the bottom of the staircase waiting for Christine. The Vicomte couldn't have been happier than he was at that moment. Tomorrow was his wedding day and Erik hadn't been heard from in two months! It seemed as if nothing could dampen his spirits.

As Christine descended the stairs, she saw Raoul with a droll smile plastered on his face. She laughed at his comical look and thought of how different he was from Erik. Raoul always brightened up any room he was in while Erik just brought pain and sorrow. Christine returned a dazzling smile as her fiancée enveloped her warmly and kissed her forehead.

"Ready?" Raoul asked as he held out his arm for Christine.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," Christine replied as she took his arm.

Raoul turned towards Christine and liked at her quizzically, "What's that supposed to mean? You aren't scared to meet my parents are you? You don't have any reason to be love."

"That's easy for you to say! You don't have any future in-laws to meet," Christine stated sadly.

Christine's sad, chocolate brown eyes stared up into his brilliant blue ones. Raoul was torn apart at Christine's last comment. He couldn't think of any consoling words but put a strong, comforting arm around her shoulder. The usual sparkle that had been lost a minute ago, returned. Christine always felt safe and happy when she was in his arms. It was as if the rest of the world had disappeared and it was just she and Roaul.

"We should go. I have no desire to be late," Christine headed for the door. "I don't want your parents to hate me more than they probably already do," she muttered, hoping Raoul hadn't heard her. Unfortunately for her though, he did.

Raoul was completely stunned by her last statement and stopped Christine in her tracks with a look of concern on his face. "What do you mean, saying my parents hate you?" he asked as his voice was laced with anger.

Poor Christine was a bit taken aback by her fiancée's tone and stammered, "Face it dear, your parents aren't going to like me for the sole fact that I was not brought up an aristocrat."

"Christine, how can you think that?" Raoul's voice softened, "Who in their right mind wouldn't adore you?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders and pulling her close to him once again. Christine didn't have the heart to contradict her beloved. All she wanted to do was to stay in Raoul's arms where she felt safe.

"Let's go," Christine said as she reluctantly let go of Raoul, "Who knows? Maybe everything will go smoothly."

"Of course it will," Raoul replied confidently and held out an arm for Christine. "Shall we?" he asked.

Christine smile sweetly up at Raoul, accepting his arm. "We shall," she gave him a soft peck on the lips and they were on their way.

As the carriage rode off, Erik hovered unseen in the shadows. So that boy and my angel are getting married tomorrow, he thought and laughed softly. Maybe I'll show up and give them my blessing. With a swish of his billowing cape and a snicker, he disappeared into the crisp, night air.


	5. Meeting the parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. I wish I did though. Hehe**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. It's not exactly a happy chapter but it was still fun to write. Yeah, I'm weird like that.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Christine and Raoul were lurched forward as the carriage stopped in front of the de Changey manor. The Vicomte helped Christine out of the carriage and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"They'll love you darling, don't worry," Raoul smiled at his fiancée and the two began walking towards the door.

Christine gave a fake smile back. Butterflies were dancing in her stomach and she felt ready to puke. The though 'they're going to hate me' kept revolving around in her head. Before she could think of running back though, Christine saw the large, mahogany door swing open and Raoul's mother ran out. She was rather plump and had a decorous air about her. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled back in a neat bun and her dress glistened in the moonlight.

"Raoul darling!" the woman cried out and wrapped her son in a suffocating hug. "And you must be Christine! Oh I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

Christine was taken aback by the woman's friendliness. She certainly hadn't expected such a warm welcome. "The pleasure's all mine Madame," Christine replied, trying to sound sophisticated.

"Well come in, come in! You must be freezing! Raoul, your father is waiting for us in the drawing room. Armand is so excited to meet you Christine!" the countess said this so excitedly and in such a rush that Christine had to stifle a laugh. Raoul grinned broadly at his mother's antics and made his way in the house with the two women.

After being led through the foyer, the small group ended up in a fairly large, but cozy room. In one of the armchairs sat the older version of Raoul. Both shared the same straw colored hair and striking blue eyes. As the group walked in, the man's eyes were averted from the paper he was reading.

"Hello Elizabeth. Raoul! It's so good to see you!" the man exclaimed.

"Armand," Elizabeth began, "this is Miss Christine Daae, our son's fiancée."

Armand looked over Christine skeptically and gave a defeated sigh. "So the is the opera singer my son decided to marry," he said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Armand!" Elizabeth hissed under her breath in a menacing tone.

"It's very nice to meet you monsieur," Christine said as she curtsied, trying not to cry at the way she was being treated. How could this man be so deceitful towards her, while Elizabeth was being so friendly? It just didn't make any since.

An awkward silence followed and was finally broken by a servant announcing that dinner was ready. Raoul gave Christine a reassuring smile and headed toward the dining room.

As the first course was being served, Elizabeth broke the silence. "So, I understand that the reception tomorrow is being held at the refurbished opera house."

"Yes mother," Raoul began, "We decided that the opera house would be a perfect place since it's so large and that is where Christine and I were reunited." The couple exchanged loving smiles but the moment was broken my Raoul's father.

"Your not inviting any of your thespian friends to the wedding, are you?" Armand directed at Christine.

"Yes I am," Christine answered timidly, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Her future father in-law nearly spit out the wine he was drinking. "Something wrong?" his voice boomed, "I'll tell you what's wrong, those opera people are freaks!"

"They are not freaks father," Raoul stated, trying to defend Christine.

Elizabeth piped into the argument, "Stop fighting you two! Honestly, why can't we just sit down, and have a nice dinner?"

Armand didn't say what initially popped into his head but instead he said, "Raoul, Elizabeth, may I see you in the hall a moment?"

"Everything will be fine," Raoul whispered to Christine. He kissed her cheek and walked reluctantly away.

Christine sat frozen in her seat, emotions raging inside her, anger, hate, and sadness. She could feel her eyes get hot with tears but held them in to retain her dignity and continued to sit stiffly in her chair. She could not help but wonder what was going on behind that door.

"What is your problem?" the Vicomte yelled as his father slammed the door shut behind them.

"I just think you're making a bad decision marrying that girl," Armand answered coolly.

Elizabeth, who hadn't uttered a sound, chimed, "Well I think she's darling. I don't see why you don't like her Armand."

"You want to know why I don't like her," Armand fumed, "She's beneath us! There are plenty of women out there who are much more suited to be our son's wife."

"Who? Those rich girls who do nothing but sit around all day eating bon bons and gossiping about God only knows what? I love Christine, and isn't that all that matters? Besides, you were fine with her and me playing together as children." Raoul's face was turning bright red and his voice shook with anger.

"That was different," Armand yelled, "She was only a playmate and…"

"I've heard enough," Raoul interrupted coldly, "Mother, it was a lovely meal but I'm afraid we have to go. The ceremony begins at eleven tomorrow morning at Notre Dame." With that, the Vicomte turned and stormed into the dining room.

Christine had never seen Raoul so angry before. His face was beet red and his blue eyes seemed to have sparks flying out of them. She could see his mother and father standing in the hall looking dumbstruck.

"We're leaving," Raoul growled as he stormed past her chair. Christine didn't hesitate getting up. She had been anxious to leave since she walked in the door.

The carriage door slammed shut and Raoul was shaking with anger. Christine couldn't think of anything to say that would calm her fiancée. She heard every word that was said behind that door and was heartbroken.

"That did nit go very well," Christine murmured after several minutes of silence. The tears she had been holding in all night began cascading down her rosy cheeks.

"Don't fret over that darling," Raoul told Christine and pulled her close, "I certainly don't care what my father thinks and neither should you."

"You're right. It would just make everything easier if your father liked me though," Christine sobbed as she leaned her head on Raoul's shoulder.

"I know," Raoul whispered as he gently stroked her brown curls.

The two sat in silence for the rest of the way home. Christine was beginning to feel better. She always felt safe and happy when she was in Raoul's arms. His parents could never take away that feeling. Excitement filled her soul as she thought of the next day. In a matter of hours, she would be Madame de Changey.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? Please review. I know the ending to this chapter was kind of dumb but it was best I could do. Next chapter is the wedding! I can't wait to start working on it!**


	6. A Rose and a Ribbon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to Webber and Leroux.**

**A/N: ok, so this is a really short chapter but it didn't feel right continuing. You'll all just have to survive one really short chapter. It is just better to split this part into a couple chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

Christine scanned up and down her tiny frame as she stood before a full length mirror. Her snow white gown trailed on the floor and hung gracefully around her. A couple brown curls softly framed her face while the rest was pulled into a neat bun. Christine's big, brown eyes sparkled with anticipation and excitement.

"Oh Christine you look so beautiful!" exclaimed Meg, the maid of honor.

"I think so too," Christine replied, "To tell you the truth though, I'm really nervous."

"I think that's normal Christine. Everything will be perfect, I'm sure of it."

Christine smiled warmly at her friend and turned to walk out the door. Something on her dresser caught her eye as she was heading out. A rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem was sitting on the dresser. Christine's heart started beating frantically and she felt her body get deathly cold.

"Christine, what's wrong?" Meg asked after noticing Christine's sudden pallor.

A pale, shaky hand pointed to the rose and Meg gasped.

"You don't suppose…," Meg muttered, unable to finish.

"No, it couldn't. No, not today," Christine whispered, trying to make herself believe something that she new wasn't true.

"We should really get going," Meg stated, trying to sound cheerful, "We'll forget about the whole thing."

Christine smiled and replied, "I'm not going to let a silly flower spoil my day."

**A/N: The next chapter is the wedding one. I'm trying to figure out how I want that one to go so look out for it. Hope you enjoyed this incredibly short chapter. Please leave comments. Love you all!**


	7. A Wedding to Remember

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! School's been crazy. I re-wrote this chapter 5 times so I hope you enjoy it!**

An organ started playing and the choir's voices rang out like church bells. Raoul stood on the alter, waiting for the large double doors to open. The heads of the guests turned as well. Raoul's heart was in his chest. It was only a matter of minutes before him and Christine would be married.

The oak doors swung open and the form of Christine came into view. She looked like an angel as she walked down the aisle. Raoul's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't take her eyes off the lovely brunette walking towards him.

Raoul was all Christine seemed to be able to look at as well. The handsome man seemed to be the only one who existed. No one else seemed to matter. Christine couldn't remember a time when she had been so happy. She was finally marrying the man she had been in love with for so long.

After what seemed like hours to the couple, Christine finally reached the alter. She took Raoul's arm and they walked to the priest standing before them. As the priest read the vows, Christine and Raoul stared lovingly into each others eyes. Raoul noticed Christine's brown ones seemed to have a sparkle in them that hadn't been there before.

Before they knew it, the "I do's" were said and the organ began playing again.

"Madame de Changey," Raoul said as he held out his arm for his new wife. A broad smile overtook Christine's face as she accepted his arm. The name sounded so wonderful to her ears that she could hardly contain herself. As they walked down the aisle, Christine noticed the guests for the first time.

Madame Giry, Messieurs Andre and Firmin were sitting in the front row along with all of Christine's friends from the Opera Populaire. She also spotted Raoul's parents.Elizabeth was smiling but Armand had a glower on his face that made Christine cringe. Then, someone else caught Christine's eye.

A man dressed in all black occupied a dark corner of the church. Christine knew at an instant who it was and stepped slightly closer to her husband but keeping a smile on her face. There was no way she was going to worry Raoul.

The mysterious man stared right back at Christine with a grimace on his face. A shiver went up her spine and she had to turn her eyes away. The glaring, yellow, eyes that bored into her were still visible in her mind. Fortunately, the vision didn't last long. The doors opened and a white carriage that would take them to the opera house came into view. Raoul ran ahead of Christine and gave her a boyish grin as he opened the door for her.

"After you Madame," Raoul chuckled. He took Christine's small hand in his and helped her into the carriage.

The couple turned and waved to everyone they would see in a matter of minutes as they drove off. This time, it was Raoul who spotted the masked man. He's never going to leave us alone; he thought and looked at Christine to see if she had also noticed. She was seated with a smile on her face and hadn't seemed to have noticed anything.

"That was wonderfully perfect," Christine sighed. She had forgotten all about the rose and the masked man sitting in the corner. "We're finally married," she exclaimed and looked up at her husband.

Raoul didn't say anything but smiled and pulled her close. Nothing was said the rest of the way to the opera house. The couple had each other and that seemed to be enough.

The tall, grand theater rose up before them. It had been redone and looked even grander than before. The night ahead of them would be filled with excitement and unknown terror.


End file.
